Not Exactly a Love Letter
by maddy02erik
Summary: The Kazekage gets what the Kazekage wants.


This is dedicated to my dear friend jin . toshikazu whose story For All the Fucking Sand in the World totally got me into the GaaraxIno pairing. She's just so awesome and she's very friendly too, check her stories out!

I don't own Naruto

**Not Exactly a Love Letter

* * *

**

_26th of August_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

Sir,

You might not know me but my name might ring a bell. I am Yamanaka Ino of Konohagakure. It was recently brought to my attention that my Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, has betrothed me to you for reasons he does not wish to articulate. Forgive my frankness, but how did a respectable gentleman like you agree to such an inexplicable arrangement? I hope you reconsider your decision and put off this wedding as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

Ino

* * *

_28th of August_

Ino,

I have no intention of putting off the wedding. I advise you to get used to the idea.

Your to-be husband,

Gaara

* * *

_31st of August_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

Sir,

How can you expect me to be accustomed to this idea? I do not know you and you do not know me. Do you even have a single clue to what I look like? I could be a girl with a crooked nose, a potty mouth and a plump figure. I am certain that you do not want to risk marrying someone like that.

Ino

* * *

_3rd of September_

Ino,

I know your name and I know that you are a kunoichi. You know my name and you know that I am the Kazekage. Are you satisfied now?

I will also have you know that I picked you out of an album with a photo of all the women who are of marrying age in Konoha, prepared by Naruto, so I know that you have a dainty nose, a rosette mouth and a slim figure. This will work to my advantage because I intend to have beautiful offspring, who will hopefully take after your looks.

Your to-be husband,

Gaara

* * *

_7th of September_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

I do not care if you are the Kazekage or the Mizukage or the Raikage! I am NOT marrying you and this is my final decision!

Ino

* * *

_9th of September_

Ino,

I am sure that you will change your mind once you meet me. Don't make hasty decisions till then.

Your to-be husband,

Gaara

* * *

_12th of September_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

And what word of my last letter did you not understand? Your letters prove to me that you are an egotistic baboon who'd like nothing better than to marry someone for the sake of their looks. If you have any shame, break the proposal!

Ino

* * *

_15th of September_

Ino,

Sorry to break your hopes but I am not an egotistic baboon trying to amuse himself by replying to girls like you. You are highly immature, but your immaturity only proves to me how innocent you are... and in some strange way, it appeals to me.

Your to-be husband,

Gaara

* * *

_17th of September_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

I am not immature. You are forcing me to say this- but I have to. I despise you for ruining my life.

Ino

* * *

_27th of September_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

I didn't receive a reply from you so I believe my last letter didn't reach you. Hence, I am forced to repeat what I said last time.

I hate you for ruining my life.

There. I have said it.

Ino

* * *

_13th of October_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

Are you dead? I hope so. It would save me a lot of trouble.

Ino

* * *

_17th of November_

To Sabaku no Gaara

It's not that I care... but why aren't you replying back anymore? Have you become tired of me?

Ino

* * *

_30th of November_

Ino,

I think your wishes finally came true. My country was attacked and I was fatally wounded while I battled to defend Sunagakure. Right now, I am lying on the hospital bed, desperately fighting for life. The doctor says that I have an injured heart and I am bleeding from inside. I don't know how long I have to live. Even though you despise me, I still love you. It's sad that I won't ever be able to see your beautiful face.

Your dying husband,

Gaara

* * *

_2nd of December_

Gaara,

Oh Gaara, I hope you are still alive. I am so sorry. My tears can't make up for the horrible things I have said to you. And I know you won't even forgive me when you go to heaven. If only I could take back those words... I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?

Ino

* * *

_15th of December_

Dearest Ino,

The doctor and my comrades are all solemn. What I had been fearing to hear has already been said.

Is there anything you could do?

Yes... please make my last wish come true. Please say that you love me.

Your dying husband,

Gaara

* * *

_17th of December_

Gaara,

Of course, I love you. Your letters were always so amusing and made me laugh. In fact, I would marry you if you could survive. But love is such a tragedy... Like Romeo and Juliet, death is parting us. I really love you.

Your love,

Ino

* * *

_18th of December_

Ino,

Good to hear that. I am coming to Konoha next Friday. Be prepared for the wedding.

Your to-be husband,

Gaara

* * *

_19th of December_

To Sabaku no Gaara

You lied to me about your health! You-you- lying, arrogant, self-absorbed baboon... I will make your life-a living hell!

Ino

* * *

_22nd of December_

Ino,

Why, thank you! You should learn to deviate your energies to more useful things... like pleasing me. Not that I am having a perverted notion in my mind.

Your groom,

Gaara

* * *

_24th of December_

To Sabaku no Gaara:

I hate you!

Ino

* * *

_25th of December_

My Dear Wife Ino,

I love you too.

Your Husband,

Gaara


End file.
